


Action Replay

by GemAuthor



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemAuthor/pseuds/GemAuthor
Summary: Charity and Vanessa’s visit to the cellar last Thursday.Warning contains smut and a bit of fluff thrown in for good measure.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Action Replay

_”Get down them stairs now.”_

Vanessa grins with excitement as she runs down the cellar stairs. She turns on her heel and waits patiently for her fiancé to join her. It has been a while since they’ve been down here together. Months if she thinks about it. The last time was not long before her dad died. A quickie whilst the pub above them was bustling. She only came down here because Chas asked her to grab a bottle of expensive wine they keep in the cellar. She found Charity reading a magazine and before she knew it she was up against the wall with her beautiful fiancé showing her just how much she loves her.   
  
Vanessa loves these spontaneous moments. And as gross, smelly and cold as the cellar is it holds a special place for both of them. It is where they started. Had Vanessa not followed Charity that night her life would be very different.   
  


Vanessa looks over her right shoulder and smiles as she sees “their chair”. She was tempted to steal it when they moved into Jacob’s Fold but Charity flat out refused to have the “ugly monstrosity” in their new house. Vanessa laughed when she said it.   
  


She is about to go and sit on the chair when the cellar door swings open and Charity hobbles down the stairs. Lust is quickly replaced with concern as she notices the pained look on Charity’s face.

”Charity, what’s wrong?” Vanessa asks as she rushes to great Charity at the bottom of the stairs.   
  


“I fell over.” Charity says, leaving down to rub at her knee.

”What? How?”

”In my haste to get down here and join you I turned funny and tripped on my own foot and landed on my knee. I’m ok though.”

Vanessa tries and fails to bite back a laugh.   
  


“Are you seriously laughing at me?”

”You said you’re ok!” Vanessa says still laughing. She wraps her arms around Charity’s waist and pulls the other woman closer to her. She will never get over how right it feels to hold Charity in her arms. She used to scoff when she heard people say that holding the person they loved was so perfect it was like they were made to fit each other. Now she gets it.   
  


“A bit of sympathy would be nice, babe.” Charity replies with her trademark pout.

”Last time I gave you sympathy for an injury you milked it for a week.”

”I really hurt my little finger!”

”Not enough to stop you putting the bins out, or washing up, or ironing, or—“

”Yeah alright. Remember how it magically got better once you kissed it?” Charity leans forward and brushes her nose against Vanessa’s. ”Fancy doing that again? Otherwise god knows how long I’ll be out of action with this knee.”

Vanessa laughs as a wave of love rushes through her. She leans back and looks at Charity as Charity smiles down at her. “Suppose I can give it a go. Poor Chas will be even more run off her feet if you’re laid up with a bad knee.”

Charity pushes Vanessa towards the chair with a growl. “Sod poor Chas. She’s being a right lazy, moaning cow at the moment.”

Vanessa holds back from reminding Charity than Chas has not long had a baby. She knows they’re not getting on at the moment and she is fully behind Charity’s decision to distance herself from Chas, Aaron and Cain.   
  


She was disgusted when Charity told her how they treated her when Moses was missing. How they tried to shift the blame onto her and the only one who showed an ounce of sympathy when she upset and then when she thought the worst had happened was Liv.   
  


Her biggest regret is not opening those messages. She knows she had every reason not to but the had to fight not to every time a message came through and she wishes she’d given in. Despite how angry she was she wouldn’t have wanted Charity to go through that without her and her worry for both Charity and Moses would have had her up and out of Tracy’s in a second.

”Hey, you’ve gone all serious. You ok?”

Vanessa smiles and leans forward to place a soft kiss against Charity’s lips. Charity tightens her grip on Vanessa’s waist and tries to deepen the kiss but Vanessa pulls back, getting a frown in response.   
  


“I’m ok. I......I know I’ve said it before but I’m so sorry I didn’t read your message the day—“

Charity cuts her off with a finger to her lips. “Babe, I’ve already told you I get it, ok? You coming round to see him later that evening, sending me messages asking if he was ok, and coming back into our lives more than makes up for it. Ok?”

Vanessa gives Charity a teary smile. “Ok.”

Charity smirks. “Good. Now, about my knee.....”

Vanessa grabs Charity by her waist and spins her around so she’s now walking backwards towards the chair. “What do you suppose I could do to help your knee?”

Charity shrugs. “Dunno, babe. The balls firmly in your court. You are, of course, the one with a medical degree. What would you do if I was one of your patients?”

Vanessa’s nose wrinkles in disgust. “Nothing I actually plan on doing to you.”  
  


Vanessa stops as the back of Charity’s legs hit in the chair.   
“And what is it exactly you plan on doing to me?”

Vanessa trails her hands from Charity hips to the front of her trousers. She pops the button and Charity’s trousers and Charity’s eyebrows shoot up.

”Trousers down, Dingle.”

Charity swallows slowly but quickly does as Vanessa asks.

”Sit down.”

”You’re awfully bossy all of a sudden.”

Vanessa smirks at Charity’s mock angry tone as she does just as Vanessa asks. Vanessa watches as Charity kicks off her boots and her trousers before looking up at Vanessa as if waiting for her next command.

A bang from above has them both looking up at the ceiling and Charity winces. ”The stag party are—“

”They can wait. This will only take a second.”

Charity gives Vanessa her sexy smile. “Pretty confident on your abilities there, babe.”

Vanessa rolls her eyes and crouches down. She grabs Charity's trousers and folds them up so she can rest her knees on them. The cellar floor is very unforgiving on her knees. As she has learnt several times before.   
  


“What I have planned will have you feeling better in seconds.”

Charity shifts in the chair, excitement and lust shinning in her eyes as she looks down at Vanessa. ”I’m sure it will.”

Vanessa tries to hold back a laugh as she grasps Charity’s left leg gently by her calf. What she has planned will take Charity by surprise that’s for sure. She runs her fingertips up her calf to the back of her knee, eliciting a moan from Charity already.   
  


She knows all of Charity’s secret weak spots. Spots where Charity loves to be touched or kissed and had told her no one had ever discovered before Vanessa. Behind her left ear, her right collar bone, her hip bones, the inside of her left elbow, the back of her knee. And the one that sends her crazy, her left ankle bone. That was a fun night when Vanessa discovered that one after offering her then tired girlfriend a foot massage.   
  


Vanessa lifts Charity’s leg and starts to place soft, wet kisses along the side of her leg, adding the odd bite in for good measure. Charity’s eyes darken as she watches Vanessa and Vanessa feels her own body react to the heated look in Charity’s eyes.

If they were at home Vanessa knows that Charity would make her pay for teasing her and bossing her around in the most pleasurable way. She would certainly pay her back for what she is about to do to her.

Vanessa reaches her knee and gently places a soft kiss on the small red mark on Charity’s knee whilst rubbing the back of her knee. Charity squirms and Vanessa feels cruel for what she is about to do next, but as she always tells Charity when she pulls this kind of stunt, she learnt from the best.

Vanessa places one final loud kiss on Charity’s knee before lowering her knee back down and leaning away from Charity so she’s resting on her heels.

”There you go, a magic kiss. That should make you feel better now. Told you it would be quick.”

Charity looks down at Vanessa with a mixture of horror and disbelief written across her face. “What?” She squeals and Vanessa bites the inside of her mouth to stop herself laughing.   
  


“I told you I’d kiss your knee better. I have and now you can go back upstairs and—“

Charity leans forward and grabs Vanessa’s jumper, pulling her forward with suck force that Vanessa lets out a squeak.   
  


“You best be joking, babe, or the only wedding you’ll be getting out of me if a quickie down Hotten’s dingy registry office.”

Vanessa can’t hold back the laugh bubbling up and before she can offer what would be a fake apology Charity growls and crashes their lips together.

Vanessa revels in the feeling of Charity’s lips against hers. She revels in the way Charity’s tongue slides hotly against her own and how her grip on Vanessa’s jumper tightens and she moans into the kiss as if it has been months since they last did this instead of hours.

The sound of the stags jumping around doing whatever it is they are doing has Vanessa breaking out of the kiss. They have to be quick. She knows that. And she can be. They can be.

They know each other so well now. They know how to get a fast response from the other. They know how to play each other’s bodies perfectly to match their mood. Fast and dirty, slow and sweet, they know what the other needs and Vanessa fucking loves it.

Vanessa places a kiss on Charity’s jaw as she whispers roughly, “Sit back. We do have to be quick.”

Charity nods and shuffles backwards onto the chair. Vanessa waists no time in pulling Charity’s underwear down her legs and throwing them onto the cellar floor behind her.   
  


Vanessa rubs her finger nails down from Charity’s hips to her thighs where she then grabs them and places them over her shoulder.

Vanessa takes a deep breath and she looks at the beautiful sight before her. “You really are so beautiful, Charity. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you.”

Charity softly runs her fingers down Vanessa’s face. “Show me then.”

Vanessa smiles as she thinks back to the first time Charity said. It’s become one of their secret trademark sayings.

On that command Vanessa places a series of hot kisses up Charity’s thigh, making her way to her centre. She pauses just before she hits her target and Charity growls.

”Vanessa!” 

Vanessa smirks and moves forward, tasting Charity and smiling as Charity’s growl turns to a gasp. She will never get enough of the taste of Charity. Ever since their first time, and the first time she had done this, the taste of Charity has become an addiction.

Her favourite addiction.

Charity is so wet. Vanessa knows how much she needs this. Needs this moment between them. They haven’t been able to get enough of each other since they got back together. Not that they could before hand.

”I knew you wouldn’t be able to withhold sex.”

Vanessa has to stop what she’s doing as laughter spills out at the unexpected comment. Charity was right, she wouldn’t be able to withhold sex, but the threat scared Charity enough to get her to do what Vanessa needed her to do.   
  
Vanessa moves her fingers up-to Charity’s centre, circling her clit once, twice, three times before Charity’s hips are moving of their own accord.   
  


“Luckily for you then.”

Charity huffs out a laugh and then frowns as Vanessa’s fingers circle faster and harder. “Hell yeah. Up here, babe, please.”

Vanessa’s heart squeezes tight inside her chest. Charity is never as vulnerable as she is in this moment. She often wants Vanessa with her, kissing her, before she feels safe enough to let go. It’s something Vanessa will never deny her.   
  


Vanessa kisses Charity’s public bone, her stomach and chest through her red top, before meeting her lips in a kiss that’s messy yet full of love.   
  


Vanessa pulls away and looks into Charity’s eyes as she pushes her fingers into her. Charity’s eyes roll into the back of her head.   
  
“Are you close?” Vanessa whispers against her lips.

”Yes, join me, babe.”

Vanessa is constantly surprised by Charity. Nothing, however, surprises Vanessa more than how sneaky Charity can be. And now is one of those times. How and when she got Vanessa’s trousers unbuttoned and her zip pulled down without Vanessa noticing will be something Vanessa will have to find out from her later, but for now the feeling of Charity’s hand sliding into her underwear and her fingers sinking inside her takes her mind elsewhere.

The feeling of pleasure causes the motion of Vanessa’s fingers to slow for just a second before the picking up the pace again, determined to meet the punishing pace Charity is currently setting.

The angle is awkward, bordering on painful, but to Vanessa it is perfect. Being with Charity in any way, no matter how awkward they made it for themselves, is always perfect.

”Fuck,” Charity whines as Vanessa’s thumb found her clit. “Yes, Ness, yes.”

Vanessa licks the shell of Charity’s ear before whispering, her voice rough, “I love you so much, Charity. The way you look right now, the way you feel, is so unbelievably sexy.”

Charity tenses around Vanessa’s fingers and picked up the pace of her own. Vanessa places her free hand on the chair supporting her weight as the pleasure spiking through her entire body makes her bent legs weaken.   
  
Charity crashes their mouths together and the feeling of her fingers moving inside Vanessa, her palm brushing deliciously against her clit, and her tongue sliding against hers, makes Vanessa’s entire body tremble and she knows she’s close, and she wants Charity right there with her.

Vanessa kisses along Charity’s jaw to her ear. She’s playing dirty right now but she started this and she wants Charity with her when it ends. It’s not only actions that send Charity over the edge, it’s words too and Vanessa knows the exact ones to use.

”I can’t wait to spend my forever with you.”

As if on cue Charity throws her head back, her grip around Vanessa’s fingers tightens to an almost vice like grip, and she lets out the most beautiful sound Vanessa has ever heard.   
  


Vanessa watches her in amazement. This beautiful, sexy, strong woman in hers and she loves to watch her fall apart so beautifully, so trustingly, in her arms.   
  


“Ness, you too, god you too.”

The sight before her and a few quick and clever movements and curls of her fingers has Vanessa moaning loudly into Charity’s neck and twitching against her fingers.

Vanessa has no idea how long they stay there, just breathing each other in and enjoying the moment, but soon Charity is giggling against her hair and Vanessa can’t hold back her smile.   
  


Charity’s carefree giggle is the best sound in the world.

”Not quite an action replay of our first time. We never got this far.”

Vanessa leans back and smiles. “I really wanted to.”

Charity gives her a cocky grin. “Oh I know, babe. I wasn’t going to take advantage of you in you’re drunken state though, was I.”

Vanessa kissing Charity softly. ”And I love you for that.”

Charity smiles. “I love you too. So much.”

Vanessa kisses Charity again. This time is deepens quickly but Charity pulls back and pouts.

”As much as I would like a modified action replay round two, it has gone very quiet upstairs, babe. I’m worried Jimmy may have drank my bar dry.”

Vanessa laughs and gives Charity one last kiss before standing up and quickly buttoning up her trousers. By the time she’s got herself sorted and rearranged Charity is dressed again too.

Vanessa smiles at the gleam of pleasure and happiness still shinning in Charity’s eyes. She hopes to god she is able to put that look there until her dying day.   
  


Charity straightens her left leg and gives Vanessa a cheeky smile. “Thanks, babe, my knee feels loads better now.”

Vanessa laughs and pulls Charity towards her by the lapels on her jacket. “I love you, Charity Dingle. Our first time down here may not have been quite as hot and heavy as that but.....Following you down here was the best decision I’ve ever made.”

Charity’s breath catches in her throat, as it often does when Vanessa says something unexpected like that.   
  


“Kissing you because you looked hot and because I wanted to shut you up is the best decision I’ve ever made.”

Vanessa shakes her head in disbelief but Charity does what she did that first night, kisses Vanessa, stealing the words right out of her mouth.

”What the hell is going on?”

They jump apart to find a very shocked Marlon staring at them.

”I get called out of the kitchen by the stags to find the bar abandoned. I went out into the back room to find you and came across Pete and Tracy very close to doing something they shouldn’t be doing on someone else’s sofa, and then I find you two down here.”

Vanessa smiles and claps. “Yay. Good on Tracy.”

Marlon shakes his head and looks at her like she’s grown a second head. “Yay? I’m sorry, have I missed something. Is this a weird family tradition of getting it on in places that you shouldn’t?”   
  


Charity laughs, loudly, which only manages to shock Marlon even more.

”We set Tracy and Pete up,” Vanessa explains, “And we ended up reminiscing on when we got back together and so....” Vanessa waves her arms around. Everyone in the village knows how they got together. They’ve told the story enough times now.

”Ah, so you came down here for a quick snog.”

Charity laughs again. “Oh, Marlon, you’re more dim witted than I thought. All that bad boy fighting with Graham has really knocked a few brain cells out of you.”

Marlon huffs and throws his arms up in the air and splutters a few times before giving up and storming back up the stairs.

Vanessa pokes Charity in the side. “You are so mean to him.”

Charity throws her arm over Vanessa’s shoulder and guides them towards the stairs. “He deserves it. And you deserve the punishment you’re going to get for your little joke earlier.”

A shiver runs down Vanessa’s spine. “Can’t wait.”

She really can’t. She can’t wait for the punishment Charity will bestow upon her, she can’t wait to spend the rest of her life spending every day with her mad, beautiful, crazy, sexy, funny wife to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
